


Of Kings and Queens

by katbux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: -Ish, Crack, Creepy Fluff, Creepy Kylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Evil Space Husbands, Fluff, Force Choking, Humor, It's Kylo what did you expect?, Jealous Kylo Ren, Loneliness, M/M, Manipulative Hux, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo Ren, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, not completely, poor Mitaka, will see where it will lead me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbux/pseuds/katbux
Summary: The battle of Crait was a victory. The Resistance is nothing more than few last cockroaches with no real power. The Order won, the Galaxy belongs to them, but he feels no joy, no rush of endorphins, no satisfaction.The Order won, but is in more danger than ever before. Danger coming from the inside, from a man, no, not a man, a child in man’s body. Child that cannot control his emotions, a child that killed their leader and taken his place. A child that knows next to nothing about how an Empire should be build.Their new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

Hux was scared, terrified even. All his work, all the things he bled and sweated for were at stake. Hux touches the angry bruises blooming on his neck. They are weirdly fascinating to him, so dark and purple, throbbing in match to his heartbeat. Clear reminder that he is not to be trusted, that he can and most probably will kill him when the mood strikes. He won't heal them, the medics could make them disappear within few hours, but he won’t go to them. They are his, his reminder how quickly can luck and fate turn on him. One moment he was the General, leader of all armies of the Order, millions and millions souls ready to die at his order….

Now he is nothing, no one. Everything is crumbling around him, the dreams of restoring order and balance to the Galaxy, restoring the Empire are further away than ever before.

The battle of Crait was a victory. The Resistance is nothing more than few last cockroaches with no real power. The Order won, the Galaxy belongs to them, but he feels no joy, no rush of endorphins, no satisfaction.

The Order won, but is in more danger than ever before. Danger coming from the inside, from a man, no, not a man, a child in man’s body. Child that cannot control his emotions, a child that killed their leader and taken his place. A child that knows next to nothing about how an Empire should be build.

Their new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren.

 

Hux is tired, exhausted even. He does not want to be here, does not want to watch Kylo Ren destroy the things that mean most to him. He is tired in his body, in his very soul.

_ What if I would just end it? I failed, I do not have the energy to fight anymore. Would it be so bad? To slip into the oblivion of death? To decide for myself how I will part from this world? He will kill me one day, I’m certain, Snoke is gone and he was the only one who could leash the beast inside of Ren. No one can protect me now. And I know that no one would miss me either…. _

He stands in his room, looking outside at the universe flying by, despair covering him like a heavy cloak. Those who know General Hux would not recognize him now, the man always so composed, always perfectly dressed, holding the perfect posture is gone now, in his stead is a young man with mussed hair, slumped against the wall for his legs turned to jelly many hours ago, slender without his great coat. He looks more like a boy than a man, untried by the battles and troubles of adulthood. Only his eyes will reveal his age and the suffering that formed the General. Dark clouds fly behind those startling green eyes, moving, shifting, reflecting the thoughts hidden behind them. His mind is going in circles, he is the most brilliant strategist of the Order and is unable to come with any solution. He could at least try to kill Ren, but he knows he will fail, there is nothing that will stop the Beast. He can kill him with one flick of finger, he would never stand a chance.

Hux looks around his room, it is almost empty, no personal belongings, just some papers he wanted to look at later and a standard issued datapad. The place is no home, just a place where he sleeps. His real home is the bridge of Finalizer, place where he truly came alive. He approaches the far wall, there is only a dresser with a bottle of whisky hidden and a ceremonial sword that belonged to his father. He grabs both and with heavy sigh falls onto the bed.

He drinks and drinks until almost half of the bottle is gone, admiring the sharpness of the weapon. He slides the tip of the sword against the supple flesh of his forearms and thighs, creating angry red lines. They are shallow barely more than a scratch, but deep enough to pull blood, to make it slide against his skin. He is fascinated by the patterns and cuts himself more and more, not even registering the sting. His mind is hazy, if it’s from the alcohol or the blood loss he does not know, nor does he care. All he cares is that his mind is finally silent.

The cuts are getting deeper, the skin around then raised and hot, he cannot help himself, he runs his fingers over it, again and again. Deeply fascinated.

He takes another sip of the expensive whisky, not bothering to put the sword away, his hand slips, the sword digging deeper than before, creating a deep wound in his left forearm. He raises the hand, wanting to look closer. The blood is oozing slowly but surely, dropping onto his forehead and into his eyes almost hypnotizing, drip, drip, drip.

Heavy fog drapes itself around his head, the room is spinning, unfocused. He is not able to hold his arm up anymore, it feels like it is made from the heaviest lead. He drops it across his forehead, the blood now flows freely, down over the bridge of his nose, streaming across his mouth and chin. It tastes strangely salty and metallic, the taste like nothing else in the Galaxy.

He knows he is dying, he just simply does not care anymore. He did his best, he can rest now. They say that all your life flashes in front of your eyes before you die, but it is not true. All he can see is him. The first time they’ve met, kneeling in front of the massive form of Snoke, how he looked like a great condor, prepared to spread his wings and take flight, how he saw him without his helmet for the first time just after the Starkiller was destroyed. Ren was oddly beautiful, his real face made Hux wish to protect him, to hold him close and make sure he is safe and happy. Only after he opened his eyes his true self was revealed, the Beast of Ren, full of anger and madness. What if they’ve met under different circumstances? What if he could know Ben Solo, young man not marked by madness? Hux is afraid he knows how that would have ended. He would fall for him, he would bring the universe to his feet. He is afraid that he would still do it, if only Ren would look at him and see him for what he is, not as his enemy. If…. No, there is no sense in ifs. It is done, his life came to an end. There is nothing for him, only oblivion.

 

Kylo is lost, Skywalker is dead, he finally revenged himself. He waited so many years, he dreamt of it in the darkness of the night and now it’s done. Why is he not happy? He has all reasons to be, his enemy is dead, the Resistance is almost nonexistent, he is the most powerful man in the Galaxy… and all he feels is emptiness. What is he to do now?  _ Grandfather give me strength, give me guidance. Please! _

Only silence is his answer, as it always was. There is no one. For a while he thought that Rey could fill the silence, be his, but she chose a different path. He was so angry, his anger born from disappointment, from loneliness. There is no one for him in this universe, there never was. Even his parents did not want him, sending him to train with Skywalker instead of taking care of him themselves. Snoke only used him…. He is alone.

Why there is no one for him?

He walks through the ship, not meeting a soul. He can sense them, crawling around like angry ants when someone disrupts an anthill, agitation and fear coming off of them in waves. But they all avoid him, too scared he will kill them like countless others.

Suddenly he can sense a dark cloud through the Force, a dark foreboding. His interest piqued, he follows it across the ship. He stalks through empty corridors to the part of the ship he never entered before, the rooms of the officers are here. The dark feeling is ten times stronger here, leading him to the door at the end of the hallway, calling to him like a siren song. He wants to get lost in it, eager to feel anything else than his own emptiness. He does not know what is hidden behind the plain door, is it someone’s room? He does not care, he is the Supreme Leader now, it belongs to him, they all belong to him.

Despite that he enters the room carefully, slowly moving the door open inch by inch, waiting for someone to yell at him, to slam the door closed. Nobody does and he slips in. The room is small, plain, just two chairs, table and bed. What he sees on the bed freezes him on the spot. General Hux, for no one else has that haircolor, lies on the bed only in his pants. His pale limbs are covered by red, angry welts streaming blood. His face is covered by his arm, but what parts are visible are covered by deep crimson. Panic surges inside of Kylo, his mind empty, but his limbs start to move on their own, he falls onto the bed next to the bloodied man, grabbing the arm covering his face. His gloved fingers slip in the blood still pouring sluggishly from the wound on his inner wrist. “What did you do!” he yells, suddenly angry. _ How dare he kill himself? How dare he leave me? He is mine, mine to command, mine to kill! _

Kylo reaches for the Force surging through his veins, forcing it to do his bidding, to close the wounds and stop the blood flow. Slowly the cuts mend themselves, leaving behind unmarred skin. The cuts are nothing more than a mere memory.

Hux lies on the bed, not moving, skin pale and almost translucent. Kylo fears that mending the cuts won’t help, the blood loss too big so he grabs the comm he spotted on the nightstand.

He turns it on and barks “Medical!” to the poor soul who answered. He is connected immediately and gives order to bring any medicine that might help, he also request it to be brought by a droid, he does not want anyone else to see the General like this.

He hears the knock just few minutes later and opens the door with the Force, unwilling to leave the man’s side. The droid is small, completely white except a red cross in the middle of it’s chest plate. The little thing rolls closer, sensors focusing on the patient. Few scans and injections later, the droid produced a paper with a loud beeping, one clawed hand handing it to Kylo for review.

 

**Patient:** male, age 33

**Origin:** human

**Condition:** Severe blood loss, unconsciousness, no external/internal wounds detected, heavy, but superficial bruising around the neck

**Care** : bacta gel applied to the neck, 2 shots of ophiriodexin administered, to be repeated every 8 hours for next week.

**Recommended care:** rest, lots of fluid, food rich of iron.

 

Kylo nods his head. Good, nothing he cannot handle himself. He is strangely unwilling to let anyone else to take care, or even see Hux.

_ He is mine, I saved his life and it now belongs to me. Hux will be mine whether he likes it or not, I will bind him to me forever…. _

 

It takes four days for Hux to wake, four days when Kylo did not leave his side, sitting on the bed with him, running his hands up and down, studying his every crevice. Hux is like a doll in his hands, pliant and warm, unable to defy him and Kylo loves it. He loves to sleep with Hux pale body draped on top of his, the only thing holding him Kylo’s hands around his waist, on his ass. He explores his body, fingers slipping into his hair, his mouth or into his ass. Kylo is strangely fascinated by Hux’s ass. He was never interested in a man before, but he can see himself pounding into that creamy white cheeks, spreading that pink hole until it is stretched out and obscenely red, unable to close around his cock. He does not fuck him, he wants to, he really does, but he wants to do it while Hux is awake, when he can appreciate the gift his Supreme Leader is granting him. So he waits, but he does not hold himself back either. He masturbates, rubbing off on that pliant body until Hux and the bed are both covered in cum. He baths him then, closing them in the refresher while the droids clean the room. He fills the tub, squeezing them in with Hux laying on top, thighs spread around Kylo’s hips, head cushioned by his shoulder. He cleans him thoroughly, using water not the sonic shower. He slips slick fingers everywhere, but especially into his hole. At first just one, then two… until four of his fingers are sliding in. Moving in and out, knuckles scraping the soft flesh of the ring making it red and chaffed. He is tempted to stick the thumb in as well, but he resists the temptation, he does not want to ruin the hole before he can stick his cock in it. And he will, he will fuck him until he is ready to burst and then he does it again and again, keeping him leashed until the day he dies.

 

Hux wakes slowly, his consciousness streaming in and out for several hours. He is not even sure he is awake half of the time, all he sees is darkness and all he feels is a heavy fog in his mind and hands, big warm hands squeezing and caressing his body.

_ Wait! Hands? Who’...  _ he slips back into the darkness before he can finish the thought.

The hands are gone by the time he wakes fully, he feels cold, exposed as if he is lying naked and he has a feeling like someone is watching him. He lifts his head, looking around the familiar room, his dresser, the door, the tabl… Kylo Ren!

His thoughts scatter like minnows when a rock breaks the surface of a calm lake. Kylo is crouched at the foot of his bed, reminding him of a panther ready to pounce on his prey, unmoving, observing.

“Wh..” Hux tries to say, but his throat is too parched to release the sound. Kylo cocks his head, looking at him with unabashed curiosity, like he is some weird new specimen under a microscope of an eager scientist. “Wat…” Hux tries again and an understanding lights the other’s eyes. He jumps off of the bed, again reminding Hux of a feline and walks into the refresher, bringing a cup of water. He sits on the bed again, this time next to his head and lifts his head, helping him to take a sip.

 

Kylo could feel when the General started to wake, he cleaned the remnants of his latest release with a wet cloth and laid him on his back in the middle of the bed. He did not bother to dress him, he won’t need clothes when they are alone. He sat on the bed and prepared to wait, he wanted to see if Hux would know how many times he used him for his pleasure. He remembers a tale, where a man was in a coma, but could hear and feel everything that happened around him. He secretly wishes Hux won’t know, he wants to keep those moments just for himself. And his wish comes true!

Hux obviously does not know anything, otherwise he would not lie so calmly, he would rage, yell and glare at him. Instead he looks around the room and startles adorably when he spots him at the end of the bed. He tries to say something, but cannot get the word out, after few fruitless attempts Kylo realizes that he is probably parched and is asking for a water. He brings him some and even helps him drink, he is a benevolent master after all, especially so deeply sated. “Are you hungry?” he asks when the General drinks half of the glass, receiving a nod in consent. He orders a soup to be brought in and feeds him, spoon by spoon. He notices the curious looks Hux throws his way between the swallows, but he does not acknowledge them in any way. Only after Hux falls back to sleep he realizes, the smaller man did not say a word. How curious….

 

Hux wakes up next morning feeling much better, his limbs are listening to his commands, albeit weakly and his throat does not feel like a midday on a dessert anymore. The feeling of cold makes him realize that he is naked.  _ Was I naked the whole time? When he was here? What happened?  _ He tries to stand up, glad that he stumbles only a little and walks slowly to the refresher, holding onto the furniture and walls as he goes. He cleans up quickly, but his hair are a lost cause. They’re sticking into all sides, but he cannot find his brush or the gel that usually keep them laying the way he likes. Just as he steps into the room the door open and the Supreme Leader marches in. Hux clutches the sheet closer to his chest, unwilling to show the man his naked arse, despite what he might have seen before.

“You should not stand yet. Return to the bed.” the command clear in his voice, making Hux’s hackles raise.

“I don’t want to go back. I have my duties. What happened to me? How is the crew doing?” he barks back, for a moment forgetting how dangerous the man in front of him really is.

“You slept for 4 days. Don’t worry about your duties, they have been taken care of.” comes a curt answer.

“Taken care off? What do you mean taken care off! I am the General, no one else can….”

“SIT DOWN!” his rant is interrupted and he feels an invisible hand shove him onto the matrace. He bounces a little from the fall and throws the nastiest glare he can muster in Kylo’s direction. The other man is absolutely unmoved and simply sits on the bed next to him, levitating a tray he was bringing closer.

“I brought you breakfast.” he murmurs, lifting a lid and uncovers a plate with a stack of pancakes covered by chocolate.

_ Did he went mad? Is this some kind of a weird dream? Am I going to wake up now? Or is this… hell?  _ He remembered how he played with his father’s sword, cutting himself deeper and deeper until he opened his wrist.  _ Is this my eternal punishment for trying to take my life? It would be ironic, I wanted to escape the Beast, only to end up locked with him unable to leave. _

Kylo takes one of the rolled pancakes from the plate, putting it to Hux’s mouth, ignoring his bewildered look. “Eat” he commands, tapping the food against Hux’s mouth.  _ Is he crazy? He means to feed me like a child?  _ “Can I at least hold it myself?” he asks, face completely red from anger and embarrassment.

“No” his answer is curt and slightly angry. Hux does not know what to do. This is humiliating, but there is something dark in Ren’s eyes, something that makes him afraid to oppose him. So he opens his mouth like a baby bird and accepts his fate, at least for now. Ren feeds him three pancakes, running the pad of his thumb against his lips everytime he gets close enough. The gentle caress makes Hux tremble and not in a bad way. All the pancakes are gone, but the thumb remains. Ren continues to run it against his lips, sometimes creating a pressure and sliding it in just a little bit like it’s nothing out of ordinary. He keeps staring at Hux, his eyes unmoving, fixated on his lips.

“Can I… Can I go now?” asks Hux, hating how his voice sounds so small and afraid.

“No”

“But…” the word is interrupted by a warm mouth attacking his own.  _ What?  _ his brain uselessly supple  _ He is kissing me?  _ He shoves him away, taking big, panicked gulps of air and jumping out of the bed. His is clutching the sheet as if his life depends on in and slowly moves towards the door, ready to bolt.

Ren seems unperturbed, he slowly stands, depositing the tray on the nightstand and stalks towards the General. He can see him trembling slightly and it sends thrill through his bones. His arm shoots out, quick as an attacking cobra and seizes one of the pale arms. He throws the smaller man against his chest, sliding an arm under his thigh and hoisting him up, slowly walking them into a wall. Hux is now effectively trapped.

“Ren please. Let me go.”

“Hmm, not so prissy right now. I like hearing you beg. Say it again.” He whispers into his ear, trailing his nose against his temple, lips dangerously close to the skin.

“Please Ren, I beg you, let me return to my duties.” Hux is getting desperate. The Beast was always unpredictable, but his behaviour now is more strange than ever before. It terrifies him. Ren ignores his plea, choosing to bite his neck instead.

“You are mine Hux” he says between the bites “I saved your life and it now belongs to me. You are mine for taking, mine to take care off, you are not the General anymore, you’re my pet.” Anger raises inside of Hux, anger like he never felt before “How dare you to say that to me? I am no pet! I worked too hard to get where I am to be some idiot’s property.” he shoves the broad shoulders as hard as he can, trying to dislodge Ren’s hold on his body, but it is like the his trying to move a house, the idiot just wouldn’t budge!

“You’re so adorable when you’re angry” Kylo smiles and presses his crotch into the V of his legs. Hux freezes on the spot, feeling the hardness pushing against him, rubbing him and creating tingles inside his body.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks desperately.

“I told you, you’re mine. I held myself back for four days but no more, I will fuck you till you cannot walk. I know you want it, I can feel it” he pushes his cock close again, but this time there is an answering hardness.

Hux is conflicted, he desired Kylo for such a long time, wanted to run his hands over those thick cords of muscle, lick the bulging pectorals, but he cannot give in, he cannot show any weakness to this man.  _ Think! Think, there must be something that you can do, you can use him, trick him to make you more than a pet, he could make you… an Emperor! He surely won’t want to run the Empire, he is not build to do that. If I can convince him I am on his side, that I want to help him…. But for that I must make him trust me, maybe even fall in love with me. And I need to give him what he wants, at least at first. Well, it is not as if it would be such a hardship. _ Hux smirks internally. His confidence returning, the despair plaguing him since Snoke’s death finally leaving, finally he sees a path that can lead him to what he always wanted, to be the Emperor, to bring order and peace to galaxy and to rule them all.

He grabs the awful against regulations hair as hard as he can, eliciting deep growl from the Supreme Leader, but he manages to pull him off of his neck for long enough to smash his lips against his. The kiss is dirty, primeval, Hux does his best to show off the skills he gained at the Academy and Kylo kisses back as passionately. The feeling of Hux’s lips, moving in sync with him is millions times better than what he imagined it ever be. He cannot wait any longer, he hoists the smaller man higher, securing his legs around his waist and marching them to the bed. He tosses him down and rips the sheet covering his pet away with Force, while removing his own clothes, eager to be inside as soon as possible. Once they are both naked, he grabs the delicate ankles and pulls Hux closer to the edge, flipping him over at the same time. In a second he is on him, chest aligned to the back, cock nestled between those perfect cheeks.

“Lubricant, please” Hux barely manages to squeeze out, the massive form of Ren pinning him down like a butterfly. Ren grunts, but luckily complies and flies the lube from the 'fresher using the Force. The preparation is the shortest and most messy in Hux’s life. It feels like Ren squeezed half of the bottle inside of him, his fingers creating the most decadent sounds. In the end he is glad for the lube, for his Leader does not wait more then two minutes to flip him over again, spreading his legs as far as they go and buries himself to the root. Hux’s shout of surprise and pain could be heard all over the ship, but it does not deter Kylo in the slightest, he starts to pound away immediately, fucking him like a man possessed. He lies on top of him, staring into his eyes while turning his hole into a mush. Hux is yelping, keening and panting, but does not try to stop the attack, it feels too good. He never bottomed before, always choosing to be the one on top, in charge of the situation, but now… now he doubts he will want to top ever again. His hands are tangled in the wild mess on top of Ren’s head and his legs wrapped around his hips, not even fly could squeeze between them.

 

Kylo lies awake, he cannot sleep, the blood pounding in his ears is too loud. He watches Hux’s back, the bruises and handprints littering it  _ He bruises so easily, so beautifully.  _ He circles the biggest one near the hip with the tip of his finger.They’re still connected, his cock still wedged inside that perfect hole acting as a plug for the obscenely large amount of cum lodged in there. He fucked him seven times, the last few times Hux didn’t even come, just shuddered in the throws of a dry orgasm. It is not enough, now that he had a taste he won't stop, can’t stop. He will make sure everyone knows that the ginger belongs to him, maybe he could gather the whole crew and fuck him in front of them…

The thoughts make his cock stiffening again, he starts thrusting shallowly waiting for Hux to wake up. He’s got addicted to the sounds the man makes. Hux sleeps away, it’s funny, even if little bit insulting. He rolls over, plunging his member deeper into that welcoming heat. “Please no more. You will ruin me forever.” Hux begs quietly, pain obvious in his voice.

“You refuse to service me?” Hux turns around, just a little, running his cheek against him. “Mmmm there are different ways how I can pleasure you.” he licks across his mouth. “Will you allow me to service you with my mouth oh Supreme Leader?”

Kylo pretends to think about it, watching those pink lips and imagining them stretched around his prick. He slowly pulls out and sits at the edge of the bed, gesturing for Hux to get on with it.

_ Couldn't you stay on the bed? No, of course not, you want to see me kneel you prick.  _ He thinks exasperated. It’s been a while since he sucked a cock and he never particularly enjoyed it, but he cannot imagine being fucked again.  _ The man is like a toddler with a new toy, playing with it until he breaks it completely. _

He shuffles off of the bed, slowly as to not aggravate his aching back side and kneels in the V of Ren’s splayed legs. His cock is massive, as his whole body, red and straining to be touched.  _ How does he do it? He came at least seven times, I had to pretend to come at least half of it. Male’s body is not build to work like that. Maybe he is using the Force? _

Kylo grabs his hair and shoves his head closer impatiently, Hux did not realize he just knelt there, staring while contemplating Ren’s stamina. He leans closer and licks a broad stripe from the root to the tip, one hand extending to fondle the heavy sack. He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing for what is to come and puts the thing inside his mouth. He catches the root, making sure he won't take more than he can handle and starts bobbing his head up and down. Kylo let’s him do it for few minutes, observing the way his cheeks puff out, how the lips get redder and redder. “This is what you call a blowjob?” he asks mockingly, smirking at the offended look Hux throws his way. “Take your hand off” he commands and the General reluctantly complies. The moment the hand his gone, Kylo grabs his head and buries his cock to the hilt. He holds him there for few seconds, listening to the gagging and then slowly pulls out. “That’s how you suck cock” he explains and smashes his head back down. He sets a punishing rhythm, barely giving Hux time to breath. By the end of it Hux feel lightheaded and so the cum shooting down his throat takes him by surprise. He chokes a little bit, but dutifully swallows. Ren grabs him under the arms and lifts him into his lap like he weighs nothing, pulling him straight into a deep kiss.

“That is how you suck cock my dear General” he smiles.  _ He called me General not a pet!  _ Is all that registers in the smaller man’s mind. He is exhausted, unable to even hold his head up, so he slumps onto Ren, cushioning his head on his shoulder, snuggling in. “Idiot” Hux murmurs softly and he is so endearing like that, all soft and pliant, that Kylo doesn’t even think to chastise him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ren?” Hux asks as they lay in bed on the third day.

“Hmm?”

“What will happen now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You are the Supreme Leader now, the Resistance and Republic are defeated. You are the ruler of the Galaxy…. Are you planning on a coronation? What title would you take?”

Kylo is quiet, he never thought of it like that, for him killing Snoke was a way to free himself, defeating Resistance an order and his personal revenge. He never desired to be the ruler of the Galaxy. He remembers the times when he was a child and was forced by his mother to attend political events, dinners and parties, all that fake laugh and annoying people, he hated it with passion. He cannot imagine himself in the role of his mother, no. He wants to be like grandfather, leading armies, conquering worlds, not sit in a dusty room surrounded by idiots with an overly large ego.

Hux can see the dark thought behind his eyes, secretly thrilled. It is obvious that Ren does not want to rule, this is his opportunity, he just needs to convince him to let him do it.

“Imagine it” he whispers into his ear “a big ceremony, millions and millions people watching and waving, all wanting a piece of you, to touch you, to talk to you. You will be able to do anything! Change the laws, even change the names of planets, cities or even streets if you want. You will be able to help millions!”

Kylo jumps out of the bed, agitated: “You think I don’t know what you do? You think I am stupid? I can read you like an open book, no thought can be hidden from me. I know you want me to make you the Emperor, I know how long you wanted to be one. I even know how you’ve taken your mother’s jewellery, put it on your head and pretended it is a crown.”

Hux’s mouth forms a perfect O shape “You can read thoughts?” he is equally amazed and horrified, resolutely pushing away the idea that Ren saw how he played as a child. “Can any Force user read them? Can you read them from far away or you need to be close? Do you need to…”

“STOP! For Force sake, when did you get so chatty? I did not hear you speak so much over all the years we know each other!”

Hux mumbles something under the breath.

“What was that?”

“I said” he sits up on the bed “that you did not look like the type who wants to talk that much and might actually kill me if I annoy him enough.”

“That is true, I will kill you if you annoy me enough” Hux’s shoulder slump, he looks so defeated like that, not like the little spitfire he always was. Kylo wants to comfort him.  _ NO! I will not comfort him, he is playing me, he is a master in people manipulation and he wants me to make him an Emperor. But, but would that be so bad? He is perfect for the role, regal in his great coat and commanding and his people worship him. He is the biggest hero the Order has. But what is my guarantee that he won’t have me killed once he has the power? _

Kylo sits back on the bed, he is tired of mind games, of fighting for every single thing he wants. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore, he wants someone who he can trust, someone he can rely on.

“Listen” he gently raises his chin, making him look into his eyes. “I will make you a deal. You will rule the Galaxy, you can have those stupid parties, name streets, people whatever, but I want something in return.”

“What?” Hux asks breathlessly, heart pounding inside his chest. He so close, so so close to achieve what he always wanted, to show his father he is not useless.

“You will bond with me through the Force. There is an ancient ritual that would bind us together, we won’t be able stay away from each other for more than few weeks without falling ill. If one dies, the other does too and there is the possibility that we would sense each other emotions. If we do the ritual, I will marry you in front of the whole Galaxy and you can rule, you will be the Palpatine to my Vader. There is one more condition, there is not enough Force users in the Galaxy, I want to start a new order, not controlled by Jedi or Sith, but I need recruits. That will be my first and foremost duty.”

Hux has no reply, all he can do is stare. Never in million years he would guess Ren’s request. Where is the Beast now? The man who can do nothing but destroy, that cannot control his emotions. Instead he sees a young man, younger than himself with a plea in his eyes to get the one thing he could never have, a family, someone of his own. And he can feel matching desire in himself. He never had a proper family and friends, his parents were distant, both immersed in their own little worlds with no time for the boy locked in the mansion with just droids for a company. He never learned how to make friends and so when he came to the Academy no one talked to him, he was the son of their commandant, certainly a snitch and a boy who got there just because of his father. How else would he have the best results? How else would he be the squadron leader in just three years?

But bonding? Ren is unstable, he proved it many times before. Does he want to be tied to him for life? But he would be an emperor… he would show them all he is better than all of them. All those who mocked and humiliated him, all those who took advantage of him would pay! He musters all his courage and cups Ren’s face. “I agree” he promises solemnly “I will bond with you. I will be yours and you will be mine. We will rule them together and no one will be able to defeat us. We will bring order to the Galaxy and will be revered as gods. And… we will have children, whole bunch of them, brilliant strategists strong with the Force. We will create a dynasty that would rule for a millenia!”

Kylo smiles at him, admiring the fanaticism he can see in his eyes and he knows he picked good.

“Prepare to leave in two hours”

“Where are we going?”

“To complete the ritual obviously.”

“What? Now? But… but where you want to do it?”

“That is a secret my queen, you will see.” he kisses him quickly and stands “Here, I want you to take my cloak, it can’t be quite cold where we’re going.” and with that he leaves the room.

“I am not a QUEEN!” Hux yells after him, deep laughter his only answer. It makes him smile, Ren’s laughter is rich and deep and he gave him his coat…. Maybe this won’t be the worst mistake of his life.

 

“This was the worst mistake of my life! How long do we have to march through this fucking wasteland? This is a horrible place!”

“Those who want to rule must bring sacrifices” Ren answers mockingly. They are walking for more than two hours, the planet is a covered by nothing but savannas and black charred rocks, lightning strikes every few seconds making Hux jump. “Aren’t you a soldier? You should be able to endure little bit of walking…”

“I am a General! Not some lowly trooper! There was not a lot of marching through shitty planets in my education, I am a strategist!”

“Then come up with a strategy how to endure at least two more hours of this, inside of a cave.” He stops next to an opening hidden between two rocks.

“No! I’m not going into some fucking cave until we rest! My feet are hurting.”

“Oh my poor little general” Kylo turns to him mockingly “I never took you for a wimp. Should your strong future husband carry you?”

Hux knew he is teasing him to get him angry, to play on his pride and make him go in. But… hell! His feet really hurt! He plopped himself on a nearest rock and turned his back to the idiot. “I don’t need you to carry me, all I need is to sit down for five minutes. You can tell me where are we going in the meantime.”

Kylo remains standing, just to show off his superior stamina. He is surprised he is not more annoyed by their slow progress, but he’s been in exceptionally good mood for a few days now. Who knew that tons of sex would have such a big impact? Plus Hux looks so funny wrapped in his cloak, it is ten size too big for him and the hem is trailing behind him like a train. He refused to put it on at first, stubbornly wearing his uniform, but Kylo would not budge, he would not start the ship until he was in the cloak. It was so easy to annoy Hux, he was seriously thinking of making it his new life mission. Actually…

Hux is so glad to sit down even if it’s for a little while, his feet will never be the same again. The standard issued uniform boots were not made to handle rocky plains, they were made to look pretty. He is suddenly torn from his musing by the brute grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder.

“What are you doing! Put me down you moron!” he bales his fists and starts hitting every piece of Ren he can reach. Sad thing is, that he probably hurts himself more and with no obvious effect.

“Stop it!” sharp command accompanied by even sharper swat on his arse. “You are forgetting your place! I may have promised you’ll be the Emperor, but do not assume you’ll have any say over me! You will do as I command, whether you like it or not.”

“You could at least carry me in slightly less humiliating way, I am not a sack of potatoes.” Hux grumbles, he is getting sick from being upside down, all the blood gathering inside his skull is making his head spin and all he can see is Ren’s arse. It is a nice arse, he won’t deny that, but still. Ren just smirks at his annoyed comment, pleased that he did not defy him more and did not object to his reminder of who is in charge. He swings him back around, carrying him in his arms. “Better my queen?”

The glare shot his way could make milk sour.

He ducks between the two rocks, entering the cave and plunging them both into the darkness of the ancient tunnel system. He is using Force to navigate the maze, the center shinning to him like a beacon. Almost no other living being knows about these tunnels and what is hidden at their center. It is the planet of Thule in the Outer Rims of the Galaxy, known for its rich savannas, continually bombarded by lightning storms. The rocky outcroppings which broke the plains were charred black from being hit by lightning all the time.

The unassuming planet hides what was once the mightiest of Sith strongholds and is pierced by kilometers and kilometers of tunnels, Kylo spreads his senses as far as they go, he did it since they landed, but he couldn't detect no sentient being on the planet except of them.

“Are you planning on walking in the total darkness? Did you bring a flashlight?”

“I don’t mind the darkness, I can see just fine with my Force.”

“But I can’t and I don’t like it. How about you use that Force of yours and make light for us?”

“That is not how the Force works, but I have better idea.” he leans some of Hux’s weight onto the wall of the tunnel and reaches for his saber. He hands it to Hux, engaging it in the process. “Here, hold this. It will light our way.”

_ A lightsaber! He will let me hold it? Idiot, I could cut his head off! _

“No you couldn't” chuckes Ren, absolutely unfazed by Hux’s thoughts.

“Hey! Stay out of my head, I could if I wanted to. I am a champion fencer.”

“Lightsaber is no foil, besides you’re holding it all wrong. It would slip out the moment you would try to move it.”

Hux starts to swish the saber left and right just to prove him wrong. The saber is heavy and during one especially viscous swing slips out of his hand, almost severing Ren’s left foot.

“Careful!” Kylo’s yell reverberates over the tunnels “it is not a toy! What are you five years old?” He drops the General, making sure not to throw him anywhere near the weapon and bends down to take it back.

Hux doesn't respond, he sits on the cold floor, contrite.  _ Great. Now you made him mad again. Stupid sword, I never wanted it in first place. But… it is so beautiful, no other weapon is like that. Maybe… maybe I can have one too and Ren can teach me how to wield it. _

“You should give me one as a gift to our bonding.”

“No. You don’t have the Force, you can’t have one.”

“You don’t need the Force to wield it, that is some Jedi crap. Come on Ren, I would be very grateful…” he shuffles closer on his knees, extending one hand and gently trailing fingers over the fly of his pants. “Very, very grateful”

Kylo can’t stiffen the laugh bubbling out of his throat. “You really want a lightsaber?”

“Yes, red one!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re ridiculous your imperial majesty” Hux corrects him, he cannot wait till people start to call him that.

“You're not an Emperor yet”

“But I will be soon, I’m just giving you time to learn how to address me properly.”

“Listen to me little Emperor” he grabs him under the armpits, hauling him up and pushing him against the wall. He is pleased to notice that Hux wraps his legs around him automatically.  _ Hmm, only a week and he is completely different. It seems like the sex is melting both our brains.  _ He bends down, biting Hux’s neck, creating another bruise. His white neck is covered by them, marking him as taken. The General is his and he wants everyone to see it. “I’m not calling you that, ever. No matter what position you hold you’ll always be my pet, mine to command, mine to fuck” he licks a broad stripe from the collarbone to his ear. He can feel the smaller man’s arousal against his hip. He really wanted to be done here as soon as possible, but well... he’ll be quick about it. He drops Hux’s legs, spins him around and pulls down his pants in one quick, fluid motion. “I think you need a reminder” he slaps his ass, making it jiggle a bit and buries his fingers inside. Hux is still little bit wet from the lube he used last time. Good.

“You love to throw me around don’t you?”

“Mmmm” Kylo says in confirmation “yes I do, I love I can do whatever I want with you, it is like you’re my own personal doll. Ready and willing when I want to play. My little slut.” he whispers huskily into his ear, the hot breath tingles and sends shivers down the General’s spine.

“So am I doll or a pet to you?” Hux asks tersely, trying to cover how hot that sounded. He loves to be manhandled. As the General, people always assumed he wants to be in charge and as they were all kissasses they let him. With Ren it is different, he does not give a fuck what he can gain from him, all he wants is his arse and he is not gentle in his passion.

“Neither, both. You’re just mine. Mine everything, my pet, my doll, my slut, my emperor. Everything you are, everything you will be belongs to me.” he pulls Hux’s hips closer, while still pushing his chest against the wall, it makes his back arch beautifully. He carefully measures the angle and releases a string of saliva. The spit hits the top of Hux’s cleft and slowly starts to roll down. Kylo helps it to coat the rim of his lover’s asshole and plunges his cock deep the second he deems him ready enough. He starts to pound him as hard as he can, the girth of his cock stretching that hot tunnel claiming it as his own.

Hux is a helpless, moaning mess in his hands, chest trapped against the wall, arms held in one of Kylo’s large paws above his head, all he can do is take it. He feels the cold of the tunnel on his exposed belly, sharp edges of the wall digging into his face, burn inside his poorly prepared arse… but he does not protest a bit, all the cons of fucking in a cave are compensated by the feeling of Ren’s breath on the side of his neck, by the filthy words whispered into his ear and the scrape of Ren’s cock against his prostate. The fucking is raw, almost animalistic in their viciousness and so so good. Hux feels dizzy from the sensations and from the filth spilled into his ear by his future husband. He knows he should be ashamed, but he can’t help but feel aroused at being called ‘his good little bitch’ and ‘slut’, no one ever dared to say something like that to him, he would kill anyone who’d try. But Ren did not say it as an insult, no, it was a praise drenched in possessiveness and obsession and it made him preen. Hux loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

They continued to walk for at least two hours after their little intermezzo in a dark hallway. Kylo is leading him by hand, not willing to borrow the lightsaber again. The tunnels are twisting one way then another and without the Force, they would be lost a long time ago.

Luckily for them, the Force was dark and rich here. The dark vergence in the middle of the ancient temple shining like a beacon to anyone with the slightest bit of Force sensitivity. Suddenly the tunnel ends and they step into a large cavern, the light of the lightsaber a mere firefly in the vast darkness of the cave. Hux clutches his hand, feeling uncomfortable in the open space after hours in the small tunnel.

“Don’t worry, there is no one here, I would have sensed them long ago”

That helped a little, but still “I just don’t like the dark, you never know if there is a chasm right in front of you and the lightsaber does not help much here.”

“Before us is an ancient city of the Sith, I studied about its origin. Did you ever heard of Dark Reaper? It was a Sith super weapon that could harvest the Force of living beings and transform it into a beam that could kill anything. Your Starkiller actually reminded me of it.”

Hux smiles. The Starkiller was brilliant, the peak of his engineering proveness, he was still mad that the Resistance managed to destroy it. Once he is the Emperor, he will build more of them and will make sure there are no weak points this time. “I remember hearing about it at the Academy, but what does it have to do with anything?”

“This is where it was destroyed by Anakin Skywalker. He single handedly destroyed it, refusing to wait for a back up and therefore going against a direct order of his superior.”

“Oh, so your usual foolishness is inherited from him? I’m sure he would be so proud.”

The grin Ren throws him is so out of place, wide and happy in the dull light of a lightsaber and Hux can’t help himself, he must grin right back, Ren’s good mood is contagious. He knows that Ren worships his grandfather, but seeing him so happy from a single sarcastic comment is still strange.... “So we’re trying to find the remains of this superweapon? Is it necessary for the bonding?

“No, but the temple in the city in front of us is. It covers the biggest dark vergence known. The Force is especially strong here, and the stronger the Force, the stronger the bond. And about the light, the Sith used to have an emergency system in place in case the electricity ever gone out, it is a set of mirrors covering the walls, reflecting the natural light from the surface. I will show you.” He had to concentrate a bit, the mirror system was not used for at least half of a millenia. He was able to locate the stones covering the hole in the ceiling and started to move them away carefully. Light started to move through the second he moved the first stone. It started to bounce against the walls, Ren was wrong, it was not mirrors covering the walls, it was some kind if white mineral, its crystals catching and reflecting the light. The cavern got more and more brighter with every stone he moved until they were finally able to see what was in front of them: a vast cavern, so big that they were unable to see the other side despite the new light and in the middle of it - a city so ancient and beautiful it took their breath away. It was build in circles, each circle getting smaller and smaller. The walls were covered in the same mineral as the walls of the cavern and were giving off a soft white light.

“This is the stronghold of Sith?” Hux can’t believe it “shouldn’t it be more, you know, black?”

“Why would it be black?” Ren asks confused, like Hux’s question is the weirdest in history.

“I don’t know maybe because they were the dark side of the Force?”

“But force does not have a color, or you could argue that it has all colors because it is in everything in the Galaxy. Dark Side vs. Light Side, Jedi vs. Sith, those are just names, just factions of users believing that their way is the best. My Academy and my order will be different, I won’t tell my pupils what should they study, how they should dress… everybody is connected to the Force in different way so why there should be the same rules for everybody? It’s stupid!” He always gets so mad just thinking of it. Skywalker was pushing him to suppress his emotions, to live like a monk, while Snoke taught him to embrace his passions and hate. He did not like either way, both made him vulnerable in certain ways. If he only knew then what he knows now… he would run from Skywalker, he would never join Snoke. He is pulled from the dark thoughts by a gentle palm laying on his cheek, the thumb stroking his lower lip. He can’t help but to lean into it, to reach out for the comfort offered by his once enemy. “I can’t wait to see you teach them.” smiles Hux gently “you will be magnificent.”

Kylo cannot help but smile back, he still cautious of Hux and his affections, there is still the little voice inside his head reminding him, that it is all fake, that Hux is just playing him. He is taking a trendemous risk with this bond, but he is ready to risk it, to risk it all. In the end what is there to lose? There is only little that matters to him anymore, he went deep when he killed Han Solo, finally severing all his ties to his previous life, to his family. He cannot go back, his only path is forward, he has the chance to shape it on his own, to change the whole universe, but he can’t do it alone and that is why he needs Hux.

“Let’s go” he pulls his hand. He could let go of him now, Hux no longer needs his hand to lead him to darkness, but he doesn’t and Hux does not either.

 

The city is a city of ghosts, the pale light, so beautiful from distance, looks sickly and eerie inside. Their steps are echoing from the walls and Hux cannot shake the feeling of eyes watching him from every window, every opened door, only Ren’s presence, so big and warm reassures him he is not just a ghost as well. They ascend the path, circle by circle, nearing the top of the city where the temple is overseeing the surrounding plains. It is magnificent, the top adorned by a sharp, needle like tower glistening in silver. It had to be build millenia ago, no recent structure has the same grace and elegance.

The halls of the palace are empty, nothing but a cold stone greets them, there is no furniture not a smidgen of fabric anywhere. Ren leads them through the corridors as if he is following signs only he can see, to Hux they all look exactly the same, just miles and miles of empty, white walls. The temple is a maze of corridors and staircases, but slowly Hux can feel they are getting lower and lower. The air is getting thick and warm and smells faintly of mold. Hux lost count how long they travel, Ren’s hand only solid thing in his world, but suddenly the whittenes of the palace gives a way to a massive opening. It is a cave, at least 200 feet in perimeter, there are torches on the walls that light up the moment they step in. The cave is almost empty, except for an altar in the middle, it is made of black stone, without any visible ornaments, it creates a sharp contrast to the elegant carvings they saw in the temple.

“This is the place, I’ve never been here before, but I can feel it” Ren’s voice resonates around the room, echoing. It is like hundred deep voices repeated the sentence at the same time, chills start to run up Hux’s back. He is not Force sensitive, but even he can sense the power, the magical energy residing in this place. Ren pulls him towards the altar and they climb on top of it. It is the first time that can see what is behind it, it is a hole so black it looks like it is consuming all the light around it. “This is the vergence.” Ren explains looking into it, almost hypnotized by the pull of the darkness, of the Force. Its tendrils wrap around his brain, around his limbs, becoming him closer, just to look, just to see…

Hux grabs his arms and pulls him back, breaking the spell. His eyes are frightened “Please don’t come closer, even I can feel the power emanating from there. I don’t think you would survive falling in.” he says pleadingly “please let’s complete the bonding and return to the Finalizer okay?”

“Don’t be afraid Hux, I would not leave you here.” Ren tries to reassure him “I’m gonna tell you what will happen next, okay?” he waits for his assent, he can see how disturbed the General is by the chamber and he hopes to calm him a bit before they start. Hux nods, still gripping his arm, he has this irrational fear that once he lets go, Ren will be sucked into the hole. “We will stand on this altar, facing each other, I will start the ritual and you will repeat what I say, word by word. Then the Force will judge our sincerity and either grant us its blessing or not.”

“What happens if it won’t find us worth it?”

Kylo is hesitant, the truth is, the ritual is ancient, there is not much known about it “I… I’m not sure” he admits quietly. Anger surges through Hux, he wants to rage and rave at the him, but… it would not help and they’ve come too far to turn back. He just nods, unwilling to voice aloud that he trust Ren in this.

 

They stand on the altar, hands joined. The words of the ritual are not similar to any language Hux ever heard before, he listens very closely, making sure he repeats the words correctly. They repeat the last fraze three times when the lights go out, only Ren’s warm hands in his are keeping him from panicking and running away. He has feeling like something is moving around them, the darkness alive with thousand voices. He can hear their whispering, the light touches on his back and hands. The pressure is building up, the whispering reaching its crescendo when the fires light again, their flames much higher than before, almost licking the ceiling. There is a strange pressure in his head, something prodding inside his skull, sorting through his memories, his dreams and secret thoughts. It feels almost curious, like a child that meets a new species for the first time.

The pressure in his skull builds up, getting almost painful when with a last sharp prod, it’s gone. What he can feel is a warm presence, strangely familiar. He opens his eyes, looking straight into Ren’s, he can see the warmness of his intruder reflected in Ren’s eyes and suddenly knows, that the ritual worked. It is Ren who is in his head, his feelings of joy, curiosity and slight worry. Hux reaches his hand, cupping the other’s cheek “I can feel you”

 

It is dark when they get out of the tunnels, no moon shining, but there is no need for it, for the barren savanna of before changed without the light of a star, the black stones littering the plain are glowing red, almost the same shade as Ren’s lightsaber.

“What is it?” Hux asks, enchanted. He approaches the closest glowing rock and takes his glove off. He expects a hard surface of a rock, dry and cold but the stone is almost slick, covered by some sort of moss.

“Thule was always suffering from almost constant lightning storms, it charred every rock on the planet black. As there is almost nonexistent wildlife here, the plants took over and a unique species of bioluminescent moss evolved, it takes sustenance from the rocks and can be found only here.”

“It is beautiful.” Hux breaths out, it is like nothing he’s seen before.

Kylo smiles, he can feel Hux’s emotions almost like his own, he can sense his curiosity and relief that they’re finally out of the tunnels. “You are beautiful” he whispers and smiles at the reddening of his cheeks and shy, pleased feeling coursing through their bond. “We should return to the ship, we were away for four days. They must be freaking out.”

“Four days? How? It… I thought it didn’t take more than minutes!”

“The Force can play tricks with your mind, it can convince you of almost anything” he explains, leading them back to the shuttle.

 

They discuss their future plans while traveling back to Finalizer.

“What are we going to do now? We should talk about our marriage, the coronation, about what kind of Empire we want to build. I… I don’t like the way Snoke ruled….” Hux starts cautiously, but Kylo can feel his eagerness through the bond.

“Me neither, I don’t want to rule through fear, it breeds only contempt and will help Resistance recruit new members. We need to convince our subjects to love us.” He knows it may sound like a stupid idea at first, no ruler is loved by all, but he saw many Kings, Queens and Senators in his youth and he learned the hard way that they were not perfect, they were often petty, visciuous and stupid, but those who ruled the longest, those who held true power over their people where those who gained the love of the masses.

“Love us? What a strange concept. They don’t have to love us, they just need to obey. We have enough power to make them.”

“But it will work only for a while, take an example of the Empire. Palpatine ruled through army and fear, what did it bring him? When the New Republic showed its face most of the planets joined them.”

“That’s not true, the ruling class…”

“I’m not talking about the ruling class, fat rich men that would sell their own mother if only they get more credits. I’m talking about the common people, they rebelled, killed their oppressors and their amount was so big, that even the Imperial military was not enough to hold them back. If we get those, we will be unbeatable.”

“But how do you want to achieve that?

“Simply, we need to hire an expert. You were dealing with First Order propaganda, don’t you know someone?”

“Did you see the First Order propaganda? I don’t think we want to go that way, the people are descendants of the Empire and all follow its principles. No, I don’t think we should use them, we need someone fresh, someone not from military. Leda Holst! He is the one who is doing campaigns for all the holo-screen starts and big brands, I hear he is the best.”

“And where did you learn about him?” Kylo cannot imagine Hux spending his precious time on something so frivolous as following a carrier of a holo-screen star, not to mention her or his team.

Hux’s ears turn red “I once confiscated an off-regulation magazine from one of my younger officers and read it.” he admits sheepishly.

“General Hux!” Ren’s mock offense is hilarious and Hux cannot help, but try to kiss the stupid expression off of his face.

 

Ren ordered the hangar to be cleared out before they land. He wanted to keep Hux only for himself. He knew it may sound a little bit creepy, his constant need to have Hux’s full attention, but honestly that ship sailed when he masturbated with Hux’s unconscious body for the first time. He just really did not want to share his General with anyone else. His possessiveness, already strong before, increased tenfold upon completing the bond. Hux is  his and he did not want to share him with all those kissasses that always trail him aboard the Finalizer, at least for a little while.

That’s why he was exceptionally pissed when they landed and a single lone figure welcomed them. His rage went through the roof when in the moment the door opened, Hux jumped out of the ship and ran to the person as fast as possible.

 

Hux could not believe his eyes, it did not even register that the hangar is empty, his eyes locked on the lone figure of Captain Phasma. He was so sure that she could not survive the fight with the deserter and subsequent fall into the rip, he still dispatched a team to find her, but did not hold much hope. She was his friend, he trusted her more than anyone, so the moment he recognized her, he forgot all about appearances, all about Ren and ran, ran to hug her. He was just few feets before her, arms stretched when he was stopped, his body froze mid motion.

In a blink of an eye, Ren was between them, his hand wrapped around her neck. “Mine!” he growled, pushing her sharply back.

“Stop you idiot! She is hurt, can’t you see? Phasma are you okay?” he could not see from behind of Ren’s broad shoulders, but he noticed the cane she leaned on.

“Phasma? This is Captain Phasma?” Ren asked dumbfounded. He never saw her without the armor before and not exactly what he imagined. She was tall, as tall as him with short blond hair sweeped on one side. The look she was giving him could freeze an ocean.

“Lord Ren, General Hux. Welcome back on board.” she stated formally, then her voice changed, lost its sharp edge “Are you okay Armitage?”

“I am fine, don’t worry. Ren! Release us!” Kylo is conflicted. He wants nothing more than crush her throat, jealousy clouding his mind, but he can also feel Hux, the joy he felt when he saw her, the fear when he grabbed her by neck and the anger. He releases his hold on them, shoving her back a little bit and clutching Hux’s arm firmly. He can hear his exasperated huff. “Ren, she is my friend, only a friend.” he explains, trying to placate the Knight. “Phasma, Ren and I are bonded through the Force, we’re going to get married.”

He can see her expression, stoic as always, but her eyes betray her surprise. He is little bit pissed that his revelation did not get him stronger reaction so he adds “I will be the Emperor!” he grins, almost maniacally. That finally gets the reaction he wanted, Phasma’s eyes bulge out and mouth opens in shock. “And what will be Lord Ren?”

“We will rule together” intercepts Ren, annoyed that they ignored him.

She looks back to Hux “General, I’m officially requesting a reassignment. I want to lead the Imperial guards. You will need someone you can trust on your new mission.” she inclines her head just the slightest bit, but it’s enough to get the message across, she doesn’t trust Ren.

Kylo is still pissed, but also impressed. She is not afraid of him, at all. How refreshing. “And why do you think you deserve the honor?”

“I know General for a long time and he trusts me and my judgement, my  results are outstanding, I increased the effectivity of troopers’ training by 43%, I represented the Academy multiple times as the best in hand to hand combat…”

“You are also obviously injured.”

“The injuries are inconsequential. I will be fully healed within a week or two.”

Kylo takes a breath, ready to oppose more, when Hux steps between them. He did not even notice that they’re now standing chest to chest. “STOP!” Hux interrupts him “I want her to lead the guards. She is the best and I know we can trust her.”

“I don’t trust her!”

Hux is beyond pissed off, not only from Ren’s childish jealousy, but because he does not trust his judgement. He is the highest ranking General of the Order. How would he get there if he did not know how to read people?

“How can I prove you I deserve your trust Lord Ren?” Phasma interrupts them, she can see one of their legendary fights in brewing, they are both too stubborn to listen. How they want to function as Emperors together is beyond her. The Galaxy is probably doomed already.

“I will search your mind, if you truly hold no ill intentions, I will name you the Captain of Imperial guards with a free hand how to train them, at least those who have no Force.”

“Isn’t my trust in her enough for you? You’re bonded to me, doesn’t that mean that you trust my judgement?”

“Isn’t it the reason why he shouldn’t trust it?” Phasma’s deadpan tone interrupts their staring contest and they both turn to her. “You clearly did not see how stupid this idea of bonding to HIM was, so your judgement is not as impeccable as you think.”

Hux’s cry of outrage was overshadowed by Ren’s boisterous laugh, he clasped Phasma on shoulder “I like you Captain, I will do my check as quick and painless as possible.” and he delves into her mind. His check is quick, but thorough and he is satisfied with what he saw. He could not hold himself back from examining her feelings for Hux and was pleasantly surprised that her feelings are entirely platonic, she saw him as her little brother, someone she had to take care of. Her feelings for Ren on the other hand, were full of wariness. She did not trust him at all and was afraid he will hurt her General. He exits her mind and nods “Captain Phasma, as the Supreme Leader and Emperor, I’m giving you the title of Captain of Imperial guards.” He turns to smiling Hux “One more thing, how can we be bonded and I did not know your name is Armitage?” His answer is only a pained groan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux stands on the bridge of the Finalizer, overseeing landing on Coruscant. The city covers the entire planet, millions and millions souls living in this ancient seat of power. Coruscant was always the center of power, first as the Capital of the Republic, later the center of Empire, all the political machination in the Galaxy centered around it. Soon it will be their city… his city.

It’s been two weeks since the bonding and they slowly started to get used to it. There were few incidents, Ren still hated when someone got too close to Hux (poor Mitaka got choked few times when he’s got too close, too fast), but overall it was better than Hux expected. He started to learn how to handle Ren’s outbursts, if he knew all it needed was few kisses, maybe a blowjob to calm him, he could have spared so many costs on repairs in the past. Ren was still pigheaded, impatient and prone to listen to no one, but when they were alone….

“How much longer will it take?” Hux rolls his eyes so hard they almost get stuck.

“I told you it will take about two hours to land, the docks are full and we need to wait till they make space for us.” he barks back, not even attempting to turn towards his annoying future husband. They had this discussion several times, he prepared exact schedule for his Supreme Leader to make sure he knows exactly where to be and when.

“I am their Supreme Leader, they should know not to let me wait!” Hux can feel his annoyance through the bond, his impatience, but all these emotions are undermined by deep sense of anxiety.  _ What does he have to be anxious about? The city is ours, there is no threat….  _ He turns to him. Poor Ren, he looks so nervous. No one else would be able to tell, but Hux is able to read him by now, the bond is helping as well.

“Unamo! You have the command” he yells and grabs Ren, pulling him away from the bridge. He leads them to one of the conference rooms at the same floor and locks the door behind them. Ren is leaning against on the table, arms crossed, glaring slightly.

Hux sighs: “Talk to me Kylo, I know something is bothering you” they stared, albeit reluctantly to call each other by their first names. It was still weird to Hux, he still called Ren ‘Ren’ inside his head and he hated to be called Armitage, but Ren gave him no choice, it was either Armitage or pet and he would rather kill himself than let Ren call him pet in front of his crew.

“Come here Armie” he pulls the General flush to his chest, ignoring his glare and the reddening of his cheeks. He positions him between his legs and slides his hands down to his ass. He can never get enough of Hux’s ass, if he could, he would keep his hands there all the time, but it would freak out his husband to be. Hux was always so strict on what is and what isn’t appropriate in front of his crew, the little prude. He starts to kiss and bite the pale column of Hux’s neck, slowly moving the uniform jacket away. “Stop undressing me! I want to talk to you!” Kylo does not stop, instead he slides his hand into the back of Hux’s pants and rubs his forefinger against his hole. “No, no talking, fucking.”

“NO!” Hux yells straight into his ear and shoves him away as hard as he can, he himself is surprised that it worked. The glare on Ren’s face is ten times worse now, Hux can almost see the dark clouds of his dark temper enveloping him, covering his shoulders like a cape. Ren is pissed, but Hux will stand his ground. They cannot just ignore everything and fuck, no matter how good it would feel.

“Tell me what is bothering you” he commands with glare of his own.

“What is bothering me? Maybe that my pet does not want to put out?”

“Come on Ren, be serious. I know something was bothering you even before we came here, please talk to me. We’re supposed to be in this together, we’re a team.”

“You’re not even my wife yet and you’re already nagging me with this kind of bullshit!”

“Wife? I’m not your fucking wife! You know what? You can go fuck yourself! I wanted to help you, but enough is enough, you’re childish, immature, emotionally constip…” the words are cut-off by a squeezing feeling around his neck, his panicked gaze goes immediately to Kylo, whose eyes are black with rage. Hux can feel the rage filling the other man, clouding his mind and driving his body.  _ Why did I agree to this shit? This can never work! Fucking moron! _ Hux goes limp in Ren’s hold, he knows there is no chance to escape, so instead he focuses all of his remaining energy in his glare and in projecting his disdain towards the other man through the bond. That does it, Ren’s eyes widen in shock and he releases the General from his grip. Hux falls to the ground, heaving and coughing, but still glaring Ren’s way.

“Hux, I’m…”

The General just lifts a hand, palm forward. He picks himself off the ground and shuffles out of the door. He can’t deal with this right now, he can’t even look at him anymore. He just shuffles out of the room as fast as he can, slamming the door behind himself. Ren does not follow.

 

They finally landed, most of the Finalizer’s crew is exiting the ship. It would be quicker to stay in the orbit and use pods, but Hux is cautious. All members of the High Command are meeting on Coruscant, he does not trust them one bit. He needs his crew, those he knows are loyal to him in the city with him. He wouldn’t be surprised if some of the Admirals weren’t plotting his and Ren’s murder. He would help them with Ren’s if only his life was not tied to that moron. Fucking Ren! Ruining everything!

The meeting is the next cycle, he will have enough time to oversee the accommodations for his troops and then go to the city and buy an ysalimir. He had enough of Ren’s tantrums and wielding the Force like a cruel seven year old wielding a magnifying glass over an anthill. He will show him!

 

Hux is avoiding him. He hoped to find him in the rooms prepared for them on Coruscant, but the General is not there, not even his belongings are there. He wants to find him and make him talk, but Hux is good at hiding and the crew helps him. All he can say is that Hux is somewhere in the city, he can sense him through the bond and he saw him leave with Phasma, but that’s all.

He is mad at himself, so so mad. He shouldn’t choke Hux, he promised himself he won’t hurt him anymore, that he will work with him and treat him like an equal. But Hux pushed and pushed until he snapped. He did not want to admit to him that he is afraid. The reality of truly becoming the Supreme Leader is terrifying to him. He never strived for the position of power, he did not want to be like his mother, always so immersed in the matters of galaxy that she didn’t even have time for her own family. He was okay being the co-commander on Finalizer, Hux did most of the job after all, but Emperor? But he knows Hux was just trying to help him, he was concerned about him, he could feel it in their bond and instead of being grateful, he almost killed him.  _ Why am I doing this all the time? Why I always hurt everyone around me? Maybe it would be better if Skywalker did kill me after all… _

His dark thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a feeling of emptiness, where the bond once where, there is nothing just blackness, a void. Kylo panics and jumps out of the bed and runs to the window, as if it could help, as if he had only a bad reception of something. But no, the bond is gone  _ No! It can’t be gone! That would mean he is dead… or maybe only unconscious?  _ It is not much, but better than dead. Kylo runs out of the room, the panic and need to see Hux giving him strength. He runs down the hall and barges into first door, for once glad that Hux is a paranoid bastard and wanted to have his crew with him. “Where is Lieutenant Montana!” he yells at the two women currently unpacking their belongings. They both jump in fright and immediately go after their weapons. Kylo just waves his hand and crushes them into useless piles of metal, he does not have time for this, he needs to find Hux and fast. “Where is Montana?!”

“There is no Lieutenant Montana, Sir.” the taller one finally squeaks out.

“Sure there is! The squirrely guy, always attached to Hux’s ass. About this high” Kylo waves his hand somewhere around his waist “dark hair…”

“Oh you mean Lieutenant Mitaka Sir!”

“I don’t give a shit about his name, where is he?!” He is sure that little idiot knows where Hux went. He could try to find Phasma through the Force, but it would take too long, there are like billions of people in this city.

“Third door on the left Sir.” one of the female officers finally says, he does not wait for a second and turns around, marching towards the idiot’s room.

“Montana! Where is Hux?”

The Lieutenant almost pisses himself, it would be funny if Kylo wasn’t so worried about Hux. There is something about the little guy that irks him and he likes how terrified he is of him.

“What? Sir, I mean Sir, General Hux left for the city with Captain Phasma Sir!”

“I know that you moron but where?! We need to find him and quick! Something happened to him!”

He expected the man to faint or something equally ridiculous, but instead he grabbed a datapad and started to type “I’m checking his last status, Sir. The General or Captain signs in every fifteen minutes, the General had a suspicion that something might happen to him here. The last known location is a shopping district Kwarma BY, 8 minutes ago.”

“Come with me, you will navigate me where to go and if they sign in again, or if there is any communication about attack you’ll tell me immediately. Am I understood?”

“Sir, yes Sir!” salutes the idiot, just as Ren grabs him and pulls him from the room.

They speed towards the landing pod and as they get there Kylo notices people readying to board a Deathhawk speeder, sleek, black and beautiful. He does not hesitate for a second, throws the people away and forces Montana into a free seat. He loves flying, just like his grandfather and this is one of the vehicles he always wanted, it is beautiful shaped like Corelean hawk with maximum speed 825 miles per hour, the only problem is they are almost impossible to get, they stopped making them after the Empire fell.  _ Well, as the Supreme Leader, I can keep this one _ , he grins.

They speed through the city, Montana holding for dear life as Kylo swerves around the buildings and other crafts at the highest speed. It does not take more than three minutes to get to their destination. Kylo hops out suspiciously eyeing the masses “If someone touches it, I will kill you all!” he bellowes “You” he points at a group of young man, children almost “make sure my orders are followed and I’ll reward you.” He does not wait for their consent, sure his orders will be followed and pulls Montana into the crowd. They’re heading inside an enormous building, some sort of a mall with thousands little shops. Kylo tries to search for Phasma again, but he just can’t find her, he tries Hux, despite the unresponsive bond, it is always easier to find someone he knows closely, who’s brain he entered more than once, but nothing. “Fucking hell!” he roars, how is he suppose to find them here?

“Sir, they should send another signal in next 50 seconds.” Mitaka pipes up. The Lieutenant is terrified of the Supreme Leader on a good day, but today he acts like he lost his mind completely, only his fear for his beloved General’s wellbeing keeps him going.

The next 50 seconds are the longest in Kylo’s life. One horrible scenario after another runs through his head, one more gruesome than the other. The moment the device beeps he practically rips it from the smaller man’s hand.  _ They are still here. Thank Vader!  _ He starts to run at full speed, Mitaka trailing him as best as he can. They skid into a stop in a large open space full of tables and people, according to the datapad they should be at Hux’s latest location. Kylo scans the place both by eyes and the Force, trying to see that unique shade of Hux’s hair. It is Phasma he spots first, she is towering over the humans surrounding them. She is sitting at a table, Hux on the other side. They are fucking eating and talking like nothing is wrong!

“Hux!” Kylo starts to wade his way towards them. He can’t wait to get to them and find out what happened. He will beat the little idiot blue for worrying him.

 

Hux is just explaining to Phasma all the reasons why Kylo Ren is the biggest moron in the Galaxy, he is on number 46, he is so engrossed in the conversation that he doesn’t even realize the screams of the other shoppers as 330 pounds of black clad rage stomps around and through them.

Phasma notices, but it is too late. Kylo is right next to them, poor Mitaka trailing him like a puppy. He grabs Hux’s arm and rips him out of the seat, squishing him against his chest, making sure to hold his hands and legs captured. He learned the hard way how sharp are his elbows and knees.

“What have you done!” he yells straight into his face “I thought you’re dead and you’re just fucking eating cakes with Phasma like nothing happened!”

“Put me down you enormous pile of Bantha shit! I am not your property!” Hux will not let him manhandle him like this. He starts to kick, trying to hit Ren’s balls, but the idiot knows his fighting techniques by now and blocks him.

“You are mine! You promised! What did you do to the bond? I will kill you if you severed it somehow!”

“What? Bond? What are you babbling about Ren, I did nothing to the bond! Let me down!”

“No!” he grabs him even tighter, pushing his nose into the crook of the ginger’s neck.

Hux spots his lieutenant behind Kylo’s back, he is gawking together with more than half of the mall. “Mitaka! What the hell happened?!”

“I... I, Sir, Supreme Leader came to my room, he thought you’re in danger and asked me to help him find you. I… I helped him using the protection protocol AGX-24 you put in place for our visit to Coruscant, Sir!” Mitaka explains, with tears pushing into his eyes. He didn’t know it will end like this, he did not know his General is trying to escape the Supreme Leader and now everything is ruined, just because of him. “I’m sorry Sir, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay Lieutenant, at ease. You did nothing wrong” Hux tries to calm him, he does not need another child to comfort right now, Ren is enough. He tries to pull Ren’s face from where it’s hidden. “Ren look at me and use your words, what the hell happened?”

“I was waiting on you in our room” Ren grumbles quietly, he does not want the others to know he was waiting for Hux to come back like some pathetic idiot in love. “The bond suddenly disappeared and I… I thought something happened to you. I thought you died or at least was unconscious” he finishes in even quieter voice.

“Oh Ren” to the outsider he might seem condescending, but those who know him could hear the slightly exasperated affection in those two words. “Mitaka! Take the blue box and start backing up, go slowly I want to measure the radius.” Mitaka is confused, but he is used to follow orders, especially from the General, so he picks the box and starts backing away from them. The box is heavy and is moving, like something is alive in there.

Hux did not realize the bond was gone until Kylo did not say it at loud, his rage too strong to allow any other emotions through, especially foreign ones, but now he can feel it, the hole is throbbing painfully, like when you lose a tooth and your tongue can stop poking the empty space. He can admit, even if only to himself that he misses it.

Mitaka is more than 60 feet away when the bond snaps back, they are both overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions - fear, regret, relief, joy. It is all one big tangled mess, they could not tell who is feeling what, they just are, together.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, I did not mean to. I was just so nervous about being an Emperor and you pushed me into a corner and..., but… but it will never happen again, I swear” Ren whispers quietly, he is looking into Hux’s eyes, seeking the forgiveness he craves.

Sigh “Never again?”

Kylo just shakes his head while simultaneously pushing all the regret he feels through their bond.

Hux knows it’s probably stupid, but he believes him “Okay, I forgive you” he pecks the full lips he missed so much. “I’m sorry I bought an ysalimir, I did not know it will affect the bond as well. I didn’t mean to scare you. I will go and return it.”

“You bought an ysalimir? So that’s what interfered the bond?”

He nods and then turns towards the little Lieutenant who still slowly backs away from them. “Mitaka! You may return.” The officer runs back, glad to be rid of the thing and they can both feel the bond disappear. It’s disconcerting. Hux becomes him closer and opens the box. A great black furry lizard lies at the bottom, squinting against the sudden light, the thing is ugly as hell. “Mitaka, you will stay with Phasma and you’ll return the lizard to the shop. Further you’ll make an analysis of how many of these creatures are currently on Coruscant and where are they located. I want them as far away from us as possible.” It is too dangerous, they need to find them and then quietly exterminate the creatures and they can’t just ban them because it would be too suspicious, he is sure someone would catch a whiff and tried to use it against them. Not many people know about their natural Force resistance, he only knows because his father used to be friend of Grand Admiral Thrawn and used to complain about those things and how they stare at him.

“We can return in my speeder.” he turns back to Ren.

“Actually…”

“There! That is the man! He stole my speeder!” a loud yell reverberates the hall, still almost silent as the visitors watch their little show. They look around, searching for the source of the voice when they spot a group of police and military officers pointing their way.

“What have you done?!”


	5. Chapter 5

“I might have taken a speeder? But I’m their Supreme Leader! What’s theirs is also mine!”

“Are you an imbecile? You can’t just take someone’s things and expect them to let it go just because you’re Supreme Leader! Now shut up and let me handle it! And for Maker’s sake do not use the Force!” Hux tries to glare him into submission. The man is really a child, selfish and absolutely unable to foresee consequences of his actions.

Hux squares his shoulders and faces the incoming group, he just hopes Kylo won’t freak out and kill someone, that would be some very very bad PR. He is hoping to explain what happened quietly, they caused enough scene as it is, no need to make it worse.

The group has city officers as well as some military personnel, so Hux turns to those from military, they are more likely to know him and respond to his order.

“Captain!” he addresses the one who is closest “what is going on here?” he uses his patented General voice, the one his crew always knows to obey. He is very displeased when he is ignored as the group launches for Ren. “STOP! I command you to stop immediately!” he tries to scream as quietly as possible. “I am General Hux and I command you to cease your attack!” The group hesitates and turns back to him and the man who screamed before.

“Yeah, like we would believe that a runt like you is General Starkiller, please” a weasley, pretentious voice sounds behind him. He turns around sharply to find a tall, green humanoid male behind him. The man has purple hair and curled mustache, clashing horribly with the tone of his skin. “Continue!” He calls out to the group of officers “the man dared to steal from me, I want him executed!”

The group goes to grab Ren again, while the moron just stands there looking at Hux with mirth in his eyes.  _ Yes, very funny that these low lifes did not recognize their hero and future Emperor. _

“I said STOP!” he yells back and then steps closer to the infuriating man until their noses are almost touching “And who are you?” he squeezes out through clenched teeth.

“I am the Vice Admiral Siward Dervise!” exclaims the idiot, puffing up like a peacock. Hux needs to think about it a little, he does not know average lower officers he did not serve with.

“Hmmm, Vice Admiral? I never heard of you. Only Admiral Dervise….”

“That’s my father!” the green man interrupts him proudly. Hux rolls his eyes, hard. Maker protect him from pompous daddy’s boys.

He wanted to retort back something sharp and cutting, but before he could say a word, another group of officers ran into the food court, this time his own, led by Lieutenants Koran and Twilarz. Their weapons immediately focused on the group enveloping Ren.

“Drop your weapons and step away from the Supreme Leader!” yelled Twilarz into the silence. So much for keeping a low profile and not causing a scandal. Sometimes Hux wondered how some of them passed the exams with heads full of straw.

He would be more mad if the look of the green idiot was not so entertaining, his jaw dropped and his face got this interesting moss like color.

“Sup… Supreme” he squeezes out.

“Well yes, you just tried to have your Supreme Leader executed.” Hux drawls with positively evil grin “daddy won’t be happy. Don’t worry I will tell him on the High Command meeting tomorrow.” he taps him condescendingly on the chest and turns towards his wayward troops, grabbing the Supreme brat along the way.

“Koran! I presume you have appropriate vehicle ready for us! Both you and Twilarz will report what led you here tomorrow at 0700, am I understood?”

“Yes Sir! We were just…”

“You can present your excuses then! Now lead me to the vehicle!”

“But my speeder!” Ren whines.

“Fuck your speeder! It’s what got us into this mess!” he can feel his petulance and rising anger through the bond, so he leans near and whispers right into his ear “I will get it for you tomorrow, ok?”

 

Hux can feel his head ache increasing. He is angry, embarrassed and he was forced to listen Ren babble about this fucking Deathfalcon (“Deathhawk!”) for the last twenty minutes. Apparently it is some rare Empire era speeder and Ren really, really wants it. And Hell, Hux will get it for him even if he had to kill the Admiral and his prat to get it just to shut him up.

They are finally in the room and Hux wants nothing more than a warm shower and a good night sleep. Unfortunately Ren has a different idea, he forces himself into the shower, pawing all over him.

“No Kylo! I’m not in the mood!” He is ignored, because of course he is. “I am dead tired.” he whines.

“You won’t have to do anything. Let me take care of you” he gently bites the back of his neck, big hands going to his shoulders… the moment Ren starts to massage the tight knots there Hux is lost, his knees buckle and he leans against the broad chest of his future husband. Ren’s movements are slow and gentle, lulling Hux into a dreamlike state. He washes him, paying particular attention to his hair, dries and then carries him to the bed. He slides in, behind Hux’s back and starts running hands all over his body again. All Hux can think about is how gentle the caresses of those big, brute hands can be. Their lovemaking is slow and sweet, Ren is barely moving in and out of him, inflaming his insides in slow, burning flow. Hux’s orgasm is like none before, it catches him almost by surprise, the heat just builds and builds and builds. He falls asleep, not even registering when Ren pulls out. Or when he fucks him again.

 

Hux’s dream is interrupted by a loud banging noise, he can feel Ren stirring behind him, he reaches out for his datapad and quickly panics when he sees the time - 0703. He jumps out of the bed, running to the refresher to at least comb his hair and use some mouthwash. He is at least somewhat presentable in less than 1 minute. Ren did not move a bit except burrowing deeper into the pillows. “Come on! Duty calls, the lieutenants who saved your arse came to provide a report. Dress and come to the sitting room immediately!” he leaves the room not giving the big lump on the bed one more look.

He almost runs to the door, taking a second to calm his breath, he has an image to cultivate after all. “Lieutenants! Enter!” he takes a seat on the big sofa, not indicating that the two women may sit as well, they caused quite a scene yesterday and he does not know if they had a good reason of not. He orders a tea on his datapad, waits till a droid brings it to him and fixes it. He watches the officers from the corner of the eye, vindicated to see how uncomfortable they are. He takes a sip and sighs in pleasure before addressing them: “So what happened?”

“Kylo Ren barged into our room yesterday” Koran starts, but halts at Hux’s sharp look and corrects herself “I mean, the Supreme Leader came into our room last evening. He was obviously agitated and searching for Lieutenant Mitaka” her right lip corner twitches a little at the memory. Most of the crew now call Mitaka Montana and the poor guy doesn’t even know it yet. “We told him where to find him and followed him to see if he needed any help. We heard him explaining to Mitaka that you’re in danger and he needs his help to find you. We followed the protocol AGX-24, gathered the necessary force and located you based on your tracker. All we could see upon our arrival was the group surrounding the Supreme Leader so we did our best to mitigate the threat.”

“Is this what happened?” he turns to Twilarz.

“Sir, yes Sir!”

Satisfied with their answer he wants to release them, but the very moment he opens his mouth, the door behind him squeaks a little and their focus is shifted away from him. He watches, almost as if in slow motion, as their jaws drop and eyes bulge out, before he can turn around to see what deserves such a reaction, a very naked Supreme Leader enters his field of vision and promptly flops himself down onto Hux’s sofa, planting his head into the General’s lap. “Come back to bed, it’s cold there…” he murmurs into Hux’s stomach. He does not acknowledge the request, too busy glaring at the two lieutenants who shamelessly scan his fiance’s body. He lays a possessive hand on the round globes of Ren’s arse and growls. They jump almost like if they’ve got electrocuted and run from the door not even seeking his permission, disrespectful harlots!

Hux slaps the perfect arse sharply to clearly convey his displeasure, bur Ren does not react. He tries again and when that does not work he simply yells straight into his ear. “Ren! You can’t parade naked in from of the officers! Your arse is for me only!”

“Mmmm Armie, why are you yelling. It’s too early to be awake” he starts to pull Hux down, trying to make him lie down. His movements are uncoordinated from sleep, hair standing in every direction,  _ Hells he is adorable _ . Hux let’s himself to be maneuvered and lies down with Ren’s head on his chest, the man asleep again.  _ Well, at least I have time to go through my notes for the Command meeting _ , he grabs his datapad and burrows the other hand into Kylo’s hair. He lies there, stroking Ren’s hair for almost an hour, content.

 

The High Command meeting is held in what was once the Jedi temple and later the Emperor’s palace.  _ Just a few days and the Palace will be ours _ , thinks Kylo gleefully. He always wanted to go there, according to a legend, there is a deep Light vergence and an ancient Sith shrine underneath it. The legend says, that the vergence was weakened by the Dark and was behind his grandfather’s abandonment of his Jedi training. Kylo would love to see it. It is said that the Force visions of what might be are strongest near the vergence and that’s why both Jedi and Sith coveted this place. But before he can do that, he needs to survive the meeting of the High Command and later today meeting with the campaign manager Hux found, needless to say that it was not his top choice of activities of the day. No, he would much rather stay in bed with his queen to be. Hux was so sexy and helpless last night, he fell asleep right after his orgasm, not waking up a little while Kylo continued to fuck him through the night. There was something so sexy about unconscious Hux, all that control, all that tension he carries like his greatcoat gone, leaving only a warm body ready to be despoiled.

The squeak of door hinges tears him from his pleasant memories just in time to see a room with a long oval table, full of military officers of the highest rank. Only two chairs are free, each on different side of the table and none of the at the top of the table. Looks like someone likes to play psychological games, too bad they did not count with Kylo’s Force abilities. He waves his hand and the chairs start to float in the air with the officers still in them. The chairs rearrange themself so the two that remained free are now together behind the top of the table in front of the floor length windows overlooking the city. Neither he, nor Hux acknowledge the irritated murmuring as they slowly walk towards their places. The officers sound more like a hive of rylothian bees, than the High Command.

They decided that Hux will be the one doing most of the talking, he has more experience and much more patience with these pompous military types. He stands up and starts the speech he prepared:

“Welcome to the quarterly meeting of the First Order’s High Command. The main topics of today’s meeting are our strategy from now onwards and mainly and the coronation of our Supreme Leader and myself as the Emperors of the New Galactic Empire!” He pauses there, knowing well what uprising will his announcement create. He was not disappointed, everyone started shouting at once, the roar in the room was almost deafening. He wants to let it sizzle a little while, just enjoying his minute of triumph, but Kylo had enough “ENOUGH!” he smashes his fist against the table. “No one asked your opinion! You have only two options, either accept it or leave, but trust me when I say, I will hunt down everyone who defects!” he extends his Force to everyone in the room, giving them feeling of invisible hand squeezing their throat. No one dares to leave.

Hux lies a hand on his arm “Thank you, love” he smirks, clearly showing them what is their relationship. “As I was saying, the coronation will be the primary focus today. It will happen here at Coruscant in 4 weeks. Every single military personnel not needed elsewhere will be present to pay his respect to us.”

Hux continues his speech for almost an hour, explaining roles they will need to take during the coronation and their wedding, which will happen right before that. Ren is not listening, he heard it million times already, Hux has a tendency to go through his speeches aloud, instead he is scanning the admirals, delving into their minds, listening to their thoughts…. None of them are particularly happy, they are afraid of him and are envious of Hux. Most of them consider him a kissass who sleeps with Kylo to get what he wanted. Kylo can’t blame them, they are not wrong after all. They are angry, but most of them is too cowardly to do something about it, only two or three of them are plotting how to get rid of them and seize the power for themselves. Ren will deal with them later.

Hux ends his speech, dismissing them without giving them a chance to question him, there is only one he wants to speak to. “Admiral Dervis, please remain.”

The green humanoid man looks mildly confused why he was singled out, his son apparently didn’t admit to trying to arrest and execute Ren yesterday.

“Your Imperial Majesties.” he bows deeply. Apparently he is much smarter than his offspring. “How can I be of service?”

“Admiral. We had the pleasure to meet your son yesterday.” he puts an emphasis on the word pleasure. “Your son was in a possession of a rare imperial era speeder. Supreme Leader expressed his interest in this vehicle, I would like to buy it from you.” Hux at least pretends he will buy it instead of just taking it just like Ren would do. The Admiral is not stupid, he knows that it is not a request, Supreme Leader will get his speeder one way or another, all he can do is use the transaction to gain as much favour as possible. He heard the tone in Hux’s voice when he mentioned meeting his son and he is not blind to his son’s faults, he knows that he somehow offended them.

“Your Majesty, I am a dedicated servant of the Order and your Empire, I cannot accept your proposal.” He can see the darkening of Kylo Ren’s eyes, so he quickly continues “I would like to offer you the vehicle as a gift to your upcoming nuptials. It would be my honor to be the first to congratulate you and express my best wishes.” he bows deeply and hopes that it would be enough to offset the offence offered by his son. He almost jumps when a heavy hand claps his shoulder “We accept your gift and gratulations Admiral!” the deep voice of Kylo Ren announces and Amiral can finally breathe. “I would like to ride it this evening, send it to the Palace.”

“Of course your Majesty. Is there anything…”

“No, you may leave now.”

Ren waits till the man shuffles out of the room, then he grabs Hux around the waist and twirls him around. “Are you crazy you brute?” Hux asks with laughter, Ren is so adorable when he is happy. His answer is a deep kiss and a slamming of the door behind them, they are alone.

“Tell me Your Majesty, what should I do with you? Should I punish or reward you?”

“I got you the speeder you wanted! Why would you punish me?”

“Hmmm, let’s see.” he starts to count on his fingers “you were avoiding me, you disappeared to the city without telling me how to find you, you bought a fucking ysalimiri which cut off our bond and caused me to worry that you were dead.” he peers into his eyes, clearly expecting an answer 

“But, but…”

“Hmmm yes, you’re right. I should take your punishment on your but. Take off your clothes.”

“But!” Hux goes to argue, but is stopped by Kylo’s raised eyebrow. He thought Kylo understood why he wanted the lizards, but the bond tells him how hurt he is. With a deep sigh he starts to take off his clothes. It feels weird being naked in such an open space, he knows that no one will disturb them, no one would dare, but anyone flying by could see him! His cheeks redden at the thought of someone seeing him getting fucked bent over the conference table.

“Climb onto the table, on all four” comes the next instruction. Hux does as he’s told, he already learned that obeying Ren’s command in the bedroom is good for him. Ren is much more experienced than him.

He can feel Ren’s naked palm caressing his body, up his right calf, then the thigh and ends on his right arsecheek, what he does not expect is the sharp swat that follows. He yelps and glares back at Ren. “You slapped me this morning too, so don’t you glare at me now!” He pulls something from his inner pocket, Hux can’t see properly and tries to turn, only to receive another slap. “Eyes on the desk below you!” He obeys, petulantly, but obeys. He can feel Ren touching his testicles and prick with something cold, but he is afraid to ask, Ren slaps are really painful. There is a soft click and Ren says: “Look at your dick.” Hux obeys and can see a small smooth ring circling his soft shaft with two smaller circles pulling his balls away from his body. It’s not painful, just strange… “What is it?”

“It is a cockring, you never heard of it before?” Hux just shakes his hands, he never used... toys with previous lovers. “It will keep you from getting a boner, it will not allow you come, unless you come from your little pussy.” Ren sticks his wet thumb into Hux’s hole, stretching it open. “Don’t call it pussy, I’m not a woman!” he is actually little bit offended and he tries to push it to Ren through their bond, but apparently the other man does not give a shit, because he continues with head cocked to one side “You’re not? But you’re my little bitch, eager to spread your legs anytime I want to have a bit of fun. Your hole all pink and glistening” he pulls his thumb away and spits straight onto his pucker, smearing the wetness with the pad of his thumb, before burying it back again. “Can you feel how eager your pussy is? It opens right up, you want me in there, you want my big cock to breed your pussy like the little bitch you are” his voice is low, suggestive. Hux doesn’t know if it is the Force at work, or his own twisted psyche, but he is aroused by the crude words. And worse, he agrees with them, deep, deep down. He would never say it aloud, never admit it, but yes, he yearns to be taken by Ren, to be used by him like nothing more than a sex doll, a thing that brings pleasure, but requires no pleasure for itself, he wants to feel the stretch of that big cock in his… pussy and he wants Ren’s cum to fill him, to drown him. He does not even realize that he is panting with his mouth open, showing himself back on Ren’s thumb, silently asking for more.

“Such an eager whore” Ren says with quiet indulgence “You should see yourself Emperor, hmm” Hux can feel the movements of his thumb faltering, but he does not look up from the table before, Ren didn’t give him a permission to that. He hears few pings and clicks from behind himself and then his smug voice “Look in front of you slut.” accompanied by another slap to his arse.

Hux raises his head and cannot hold back a gasp, there, in the center of the table is a holovidoe split into 2 parts: on the first is his own face, cheeks flushed crimson and eyes bulging from surprise, the other one is worse. The view is from above the table and it is zoomed to show Hux’s arse cheeks and Ren’s hand moving between them, he can see every little move, every scrape of a knuckle against his sensitive ring while he can feel it all. His cock tries to stand valiantly, but is defenseless against the unforgiving metal of the cockring, he remains soft. He focuses on the picture again “I never knew…” he stops himself and goes even more red. “What? Tell me Hux!” this time he slightly slaps his bound balls, making him yelp in distress. “I never knew my ar...”

“Your what?” Ren interrupts him sharply, left hand hovering above his balls again.

“My pu…” Hux takes a deep breath “my pussy is so pink” he admits quietly, ashamed, not only for referring to his arse as a pussy, but from the topic itself. All his previous relationships were with women and they never talked like this, it was crude, humiliating… thrilling.

“Yes it is, but it won’t stay like that fore very long, you will see. Soon my cock will split you open, making it red and puffy and then white as you won’t be able to hold my cum inside and it will slowly ooze out, sliding down your crack, your balls. His thumb follows the described path, pushing onto that place between the hole and the stretched balls making Hux almost keen. He is strung so high, every nerve in his body alive and singing, he never felt this way. He is no General, no Emperor, he can’t speak, can’t think, he is just a ball of nerves there for the other’s pleasure. He watches as Ren opens him, finger by finger, until four fingers are sliding in and out, he watches how Ren climbs onto the table, pulling his cock out and slapping it over the gaping hole. He pushes in, with loud sound of pop the bulbous head slides in. Hux keens watching his own mouth open on the hologram.

“That’s it little slut, your cunt is mine, can you feel how it sucks me in? It loves my cock, it was made for it.” He grabs Hux’s hips, creating new welts on top of the older, slightly faded ones and starts to pound into him. His full balls are slapping against smaller, bound ones, making them feel raw, he bends over Hux’s back, huffing hot breath straight into his ear.

“Look at us” he growls between the bites of his ear and neck “this is your place, under me, taking all I am willing to give you. Servicing me like the best whore of Taris.”

Hux can barely hear what he’s saying, barely see the holo anymore, all he can do is feel. Feel the pressure building in his belly, in his balls. He feels like a volcano a minute before eruption, only the cockring holding him back from orgasm. “Please, please…” he manages to squeeze out.

“What you’re pleading for?” Ren’s hot breath washes over his face.

“The… the ring…” he desperately tries to ask him to take the ring off, to allow him to cum before he’ll burst from the tension.

“Oh no. There is no pleasure for whores, they need to find their pleasure in serving their master. This is your punishment, I won’t allow you to cum… maybe for hours, days, weeks… maybe never.”

The sound Hux makes is like a dying animal, trapped and desperate and it is what pushes Ren over. He starts cumming, covering Hux’s plush insides in hot streams, but starts to pull out before he is completely done, covering the red, open hole in his essence. Hux collapses, his hands cannot hold him up anymore. His face is squished against the tabletop, while his ass is still in the air. He looks irresistible like that. Kylo takes his own datapad and opens the camera function. He snaps several pictures of the gaping hole, come trickling out of it, then he moves to the side, wanting to take picture of his whole body, spread on the table like a well used whore. He picks the side where Hux is facing, chuckling at the horror appearing in the smaller man’s eyes once he realizes what is he doing. He comes to the edge of the table, using the Force to move the other closer to the edge. He slaps his cock against those red, bitten lips and commands “Clean me up whore” while filming the whole time. There is no strength in Hux’s body, but his mind obeys, long conditioned to Ren’s commands. He sticks his tongue out, licking the head where drops of semen are still caught. That is not satisfying enough, so Ren slaps his ass again, making him jostle forward. “Do it properly, open your mouth!” he shoves his cock to the back of his throat, sliding in and out. He is soft, but still big enough to make him choke. His hand is holding Hux’s hair, moving him up and down.

“Are you punished enough?” Hux can just nod. “Do you think I should let you cum now?” This time the nod is much more enthusiastic. “Good, but you can’t touch your cock. Whores don’t have cocks after all, just their cunts” He moves him around again, turning him so his raised ass is facing Ren and his camera and uses the Force to release the lock of the ring. Hux hand goes automatically to his cock, almost by instinct by now, but sharp smack to his by now angry red ass reminds him of Ren’s conditions. He shuffles a little bit, moving his weight in the left shoulder and reaches his right arm behind him. He shoves three fingers inside, searching for that special spot Ren showed him, the one that makes him see stars. His fingers are slipping in the cum, but he manages to find it, just three soft touches and he is cumming.

He thinks he blacked out a little, because when he next opens his eyes, he is no longer face down on the table. He is on his back instead, head hanging over the edge of the table, facing Ren’s once again erect cock. The moment he sees that Hux’s eyes open, he shoves it in and pushes right through the back of the General’s throat. Hux is panicking, disoriented and effectively choking. His body tries to raise itself from the table, to dislodge the intruder, but it’s held down by invisible strings of the Force. Ren is filming the whole thing, fascinated by the bulge his cock created in that perfect long neck, by the redness covering Hux almost to his belly button. He pulls out, giving him enough time for one panicked breath and shoves in again, balls slapping loudly against Hux’s forehead. “So good, such a good bitch. You will love this video. I will play it again and again during our wedding night as I take you from behind again. What if we try something special then? Can we check how far your cunt stretches? Imagine me fucking you with my lightsaber or… or my fist. Oh Hux we must try that, I always wanted to shove my hand up someone’s ass. Will you let me? Oh I know you will, you would do anything for your husband, my little Emperor. I will imagine it the whole ceremony, as you’re going to sit there, all prim and proper while I know I will get to shove my fist up your asspussy at night. You probably won’t be able to walk next day, but that’s fine, I will carry you…” Kylo continues his stream of filth as he pounds Hux’s head, still filming. When he feels he is close, he pulls out, cumming all over Hux’s lax face, over his eyelashes, into his nose and mouth and then takes pictures of it, at least ten of them.


End file.
